RosalieJealous Much?
by ROSALIECRIESTOO
Summary: The little Time period...before Bella came into play...sort of like HSM swept the country like storm....HSMBELLA! If you dont understand...just read.


I Rosalie Hale hated myself for looking so beautiful, but at the same time I loved it. There was no comparison between me and or any other girl at our High school or even Alice, I was the beauty and she was, well, Alice. I don't have anything against Alice; she is more beautiful than well, almost anyone, besides me.

I angled a gold mirror at my face. My lustrous golden blonde curls looked exquisite with my pale skin and blood red lips. I was the face of perfection, the face most girls would die for. For that I was eternally grateful.

I was suddenly faced to go back to the real world when I remembered something; in two days it was the first day of the second semester and I didn't know what to wear yet. To make things even worse there was supposed to be some new girl coming here all the way from Arizona. I had nothing against this girl. Yet. If she was wise she would not want to screw that up. Suddenly I was not alone. Alice had skipped into the room and plopped down on my bed beside me.

"Hey rose!" she said, smiling. She was hiding something from me. Probably something from one of her visions.

"Hello Alice, what brings you into my room?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering what you were wearing to school tomorrow. I have no idea what I'm going to wear." She said twisting her short hair into small curls.

"I don't know either, I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Let me see," she said suddenly looking off into to space with a blank expression. I couldn't tell what she was seeing but I knew she would tell me soon enough.

"What did you see?" I asked she just popped out of her vision with a huge grin on her face.

"I saw us going shopping."

"No, way. We are not going shopping tonight."

"Please?" she begged.

"No. We are going tomorrow" I said to the mirror.

"Please?" she said in a louder tone.

"Alice I told you we can go shopping tomorrow!" I said my eyes full of annoyance.

"Why, Rose? You have nothing to do today but stare at yourself in the mirror. And that doesn't even please you. Common! I saw HUGE shoe sale at the mall in Port Angeles." Alice whined. She was twisting her short hair at this point.

"Okay, maybe." I gave in. Great another shopping trip with my overly enthusiastic sister. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. She just gets on my nerves with all these shopping trips. This was our 5th this week, and it was only Wednesday.

"Really?!?" Alice was bouncing up and down at this point.

"Yeah, maybe in 20 minutes." I muttered. I didn't really want to go.

"Why so long? What do you have to do before we go? All I see you doing is looking at yourself in that silly gold mirror."

"Unlike you, I take pride in the way I look. That means 20 minutes of looking at my face in the mirror." I said rotating the mirror to get a better view of my left eyebrow.

"Common Rosalie! You can look at yourself when we get back! I've been bored all day!" she whined.

"How have you possibly been bored?" I said to the mirror.

"Well," she started "Emmett and Jasper are hunting, Edward is playing the piano, witch is ultra boring to watch, Carlisle is working, and Esme is studying. Now all my options are used up, you are my last resort, so, when are we going to leave?" she finished.

"In 30 minutes."

"But it was 20 minutes a second ago!" she wailed.

She was acting rather childish today for some odd reason. She never acted like this; these must be some pretty nice shoes. Hmmmm. Nice shoes, maybe I wanted to go after all. I could use a new pair anyways. NO! I will not give in like this! She can't make me. "What kind of shoes are they Alice?"

"High heals, you would absolutely adore them."

"Okay I'll go." I said opening one of my dresser drawers and sliding my gold mirror into it. I gave in.

"Yay!" she jumped up and down clapping.

"Let's go." I said walking out of the room turning off the lights.

"So whose car are we going to take?" she said bouncing down the stairs.

"We are most definitely taking my car." I said grabbing my key off the counter to my red BMW M3 convertible.

"Okay." Alice said following close behind.

When we finally got there, there was no where to park. Great. The one day I don't want to go shopping there was no where to park. Eventually we found a parking spot close to Nordstrom's. We walked vampire paced into the store. Luckily there was no one outside to see us walking that fast because of the darkness. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a rack of designer clothing.

"What do you think of this shirt?" she asked holding a yellow halter top in front of me.

"As much as I'd love to wear it, I think its way too cold outside for me to be wearing that." I said walking over to the winter section. And I was right. To all these silly, less pretty mortals it was freezing outside, and seeing the most beautiful girl in school show up in a halter top in 30 degree weather was simply unacceptable.

"What do you think of those sweaters?" Alice said pointing to a selection of sweaters in all different colors.

"I like those, lets go take a look." With that we walked over to the sweaters.

When we were done shopping we ended up with 4 sweaters each, 3 pairs of shoes each, and 2 pairs of nice fitting in style jeans. The total was $672.00. We went cheaper than we usually do. That was a first.

On the way home I let Alice drive. She was babbling on how school is going to be and the arrival of the new student.

"What's the new girl's name?" I asked.

"Ummm, Isabella Swan, but I saw in a vision that she wants people to call her Bella." She stated, turning.

"Did you see what she looks like?" I didn't think that this mortal girl would be more beautiful than me, but I had to make sure.

"Bella is very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes." She seemed pretty for a normal human girl, but nothing compared to us. I have nothing to worry about. I don't even know why I was worrying in the first place. Was I expecting this normal human girl to be more beautiful than me? No most definitely not. I would never think that. Would I?

"What will the mortals think of her arrival?"

"Most of the boys will want to date her; some will want to be friends with her, while others will envy her." Envy her? How could they do that? She was just a normal girl, nothing special.

"What will you mean by envy her?"

"Well most the boys will fight for her attention, and some of the girls will get jealous over that." She said hauling to a stop in the driveway.

"Oh." I had nothing to worry about.

While stepping out the car door, Emmett ran to me and picked me up.

"Put me down!" I shouted at him.

He put me down and, kissed me on the cheek and went to the trunk and grabbed me and Alice's bags. Alice was no where in sight. She probably ran off with Jasper somewhere when we got here, now that he and Emmett were back from hunting.

I walked upstairs to me and Emmett's room. He had set the bags on the bed, next to him.I went over and sat by him.

"Hello Rose, have a wonderful time during my absence?" he chuckled pointing at the shopping bags.

"Yes, yes I did." I said kissing him on the nose.

The next day passed very fast. I hung out with jasper, Alice, and Emmett. That night I walked up into my room, opened my closet and looked inside. I had already picked out the outfits for both me and Emmett to wear to school tomorrow. They were both neatly folded up on a shelf. Everything was neat and orderly in my closet. I liked it that way.

Tomorrow was the first day back at school. The day I was get to see Bella Swan, the new girl. Something made me think that this girl was going to be trouble. But what do I know? I'm just a beautiful blonde girl, the MOST beautiful girl in the school. Right? I guess tomorrow will decide that.


End file.
